Not Just Another Stray
by Kenshiro-Chan
Summary: Dead chimera's have been found around Central. Another is found but this one's alive. Plz R&R!
1. Lost

**Kenshiro: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything to do with it.**

**Edward: Damn straight. No one owns us!**

**Kenshiro: What are you talking about Shorty? Arakawa Hiromu does.**

**Edward: Who are you calling so short you have to be carefull where you step or you might step on him!**

**o Not Just Another Stray o**

**o 1 o Found o 1 o**

Fall was almost over and wind carried a biting chill, promising a cold winter. The sun was just starting to set doing nothing for the chill. She pushed herself off the rough cobble stones of the dark alley onto her knees, grasping her aching head. Her fingers brushed against something atop her head causing daggers of pain to stab into her scalp. She gasped and fell forward, barley stopping herself from hitting the ground face first. The wind blew again driving freezing needles into her body.

She lay there for minutes, cold and in pain before she managed to push herself up to her feet. She looked down at herself and noticed two things that were very wrong. Firstly she was naked. Secondly her body seemed to be covered in fur. Dazed she looked around wondering where she was and how she had gotten there. She stumbled over to where a small pool of water had collected and crouched down beside it. She leaned over looking into the still puddle. She gasped and recoiled so fast she fell onto her bottom causing yet more pain. She rolled over and lay flat on the grounding with a groan, trying to comprehend her situation. Her face no longer looked human but more like a cat. Long whiskers had grown on either side of her small black nose and cat ears sat on top of her head.

The sound of heavy boots coming towards her made her new ears twitch but she couldn't summon the strength to get up again. They stopped in front of her and she could smell the cologne one was wearing and cigarettes on the other.

"Another one of these poor bastards." A deep voice said as she was nudged in the side with a boot. She groaned not having enough strength for anything else. Her body felt as if it was one huge bruise.

"Oh my god this one's alive!" Exclaimed the other in a slightly higher voice. "What should we do with it?"

There was a pause as the one apparently in charge considered their options. "Well we can't just leave the poor thing here to die but it seems cruel to hand it over for experiments."

She cringed at this, curling ever so slightly into herself, the rough ground hurting her skin. She didn't know wat they meant when they said 'experiments' but she knew she wouldn't want to find out.

"But then again what choice do we have," The voice continued, "Let's take her to the military HQ. The alchemists there can deal with her."

"Right." The other said.

She whimpered slightly at the pain as one of them scooped her off her stomach and into his arms. Pain shot through her again as she was passed to the other. She felt them walking towards the entrance of the dark alley before she finally slipped into a darkness that smothered all thought.


	2. Found

I'm too lazy to come up with something creative so no i dont own FMA.

**o 2 o Found o 2 o**

"Who you calling so short he can't write 'cause the pencil is bigger than him!" The eldest of the Elric brothers screamed at the dark haired colonel.

"Calm down brother! Please!" Said the giant suit of armor that was currently playing home to Al's soul. He may have looked intimidating but the younger of the Elric brothers was really, in Ed's words, kindness in a can.

"I never said that Fullmetal," The older alchemist replied with his usual smirk, "I said if your writing wasn't so bad then maybe we could get through your reports faster."

It was a usual day at the office.

The blonde teen was about to reply when Riza Hawkeye entered Roy's office and saluted.

"Sir, someone is here to see you." She said stiffly as ever. The gunslinger was usually formal but there was something else about the tense look she had on now.

"Can it wait First Lieutenant? Fullmetal is just finishing his report of his latest failure finding the Philosophers Stone." Ed fumed at that and would have jumped to attack the Flame Alchemist had his brother not held him back.

"Sir I think you had better see to this." Riza replied her hand inching towards her gun. The colonel took the hint.

"Uh. Right send them in."

Riza nodded and left the room to return moments later followed by two officers. They both stood at attention but only one saluted. The younger officer's hands were full with something wrapped in a blanket.

"What is it?" Roy asked sharply.

"Well sir," The senior of the two began. "I'm sure you've heard the report of the dead…." He trailed off.

"Chimera." Al supplied, always being the helpful one. The man jumped having originally taken Al as decoration.

"Uh, yes the dead... chimera that have been showing up around central."

"Indeed I have and it's under investigation. We're doing everything we can." Roy was impatient to see what this man wanted.

"Well we found another, but this one is alive." Though it has surprised the officers no one here seemed to be shocked. What kind of things did these people deal with? "We didn't know what to do with it so we brought it here."

"Very well, I'll call the lab to pick it up. You can put it on the couch" The younger man relived himself of his burden onto the couch causing some of the blanket covering the creature to fall away.

A dark brown cat head appeared. The unconscious animal's eyes twitched as the bright light hit its face. Slowly they opened, revealing golden eyes complete with black slits. When it saw the people surrounding it, it shed back into the couch.

"Wh-where am I?" It asked hesitantly.

Now everyone was stunned. Only one man had ever managed to make a talking chimera and if they had used the same tactic as that madman then this creature was part human.

"Hello? Hello?" Roy was holding the phone but his face held an un-characteristic look of shock. He slammed the phone back down, his face tense.

"Easy on the phone Sir." Riza commented as she came out of shock. She took an easy step towards the chimera but it still hissed loudly, ear flattening against its head.

"St-Stay back! I won't be used in no experiments!" It screeched trying desperately to struggle out of the blanket. Hearing screaming that was not Ed's coming from Roy's office Havoc and Hughes popped their heads through the door.

o 2 o o 2 o

Ok Yeah i know my chapter are short... Please R&R!


End file.
